


Don't Play With Your Diaper! (Diapercember Day 9)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Vampires, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.Nick figures out how to get his hand in his diaper. Zoldrak is not pleased.





	Don't Play With Your Diaper! (Diapercember Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that adult onesies aren't just a fetish thing, but also a practical item of clothing for adults with incontinence? I found this out a couple years ago. Onesies help hold a diaper in position, especially once it's been used, and they also help prevent people who don't understand hygiene making a mess with their diaper contents.

Night 144-147:

Zoldrak soon discovered a downside to Nick's newfound manual coordination. When he awoke from his nap at 2 am, he found Nick sitting in the crib with his hand in his diaper. As Zoldrak walked in, Nick pulled out his pee-soaked hand, frowned at it, and rubbed it against the slats of his crib.

“Oh, yuck. Nick, don't play with the inside of your diaper.” Zoldrak complained. At least vampires didn't poop, except for the first few weeks after turning. He'd hate to have to deal with Nick fingerpainting with poop, too.

Speaking of fingerpainting, he hadn't gotten Nick doing any fingerpainting in a long time. Zoldrak led Nick to the bathroom, where he changed Nick's diaper and washed his hand, and then he led Nick back to the bedroom. He lay down a tarp, a paper and some fingerpaints, got Nick started by dipping his finger in the paint and then putting it to the paper, and as soon as Nick was occupied, he set to work cleaning the slats of the crib.

Once he was done, Zoldrak pulled out his phone and did a web search for 'keep someone out of their diaper'. He immediately found an article by a mother of diaper-removing twin toddlers with a list of ten tips. Several he dismissed immediately—he couldn't bribe Nick and there was no way Nick was ready for potty training—but there were some suggestions he could use.

Pants were the most immediate one. Nick was naked except for his diaper, both in the crib and right now—Zoldrak glanced over to see that Nick had taken to painting his own leg green—but after his bath, Zoldrak could easily put pants on him. He could plan on putting pants on every time Nick would be alone and awake.

Duct tape, too, was workable. He had duct tape. He would rather not deal with the inconvenience every time he changed Nick, though, so that would have to wait until he'd exhausted all other options. Putting the diaper on backwards was less inconvenient, but Zoldrak worried it might interfere with the absorbency. Cloth diapers were also supposedly harder to remove, but Zoldrak did not have time to be doing laundry every day.

Pajamas on backwards, and pajamas with a safety pin over the zipper, were two other suggestions. Nick didn't own pajamas—he'd always preferred to just fall asleep in whatever he'd been wearing—but Zoldrak could order some. It sounded like the mother had tried one-piece, zippered pajamas.

Two other suggestions involved onesies—did they even make onesies in Nick's size? A quick search showed that yes, they did. He even managed to find ones with crotch snaps, which seemed to be more of a kink thing, but there were some being used for incontinence. And they looked like a regular shirt or undershirt.

Zoldrak ordered a couple onesies and pajamas, including a kind of pajamas apparently called kigurumis, just in case putting pants on Nick didn't work. For one of them, he chose two-day shipping. If the pants option didn't work, he'd want alternatives quickly.

Then he went to put the fingerpaints away and clean Nick up. He cooed over the painting—it was a clear improvement over his previous one, with actual deliberate streaks from his fingers instead of mostly spatters—and then set it aside to dry and led Nick to the bathroom.

He gave Nick a bath and a new diaper—he'd barely wet the one he had on, but he had covered it in paint—and then put pants and a shirt on him.

  


The pants did work, fortunately, although when he was overdue for a change the diaper would sometimes pull the pants down just enough for Nick to get his hand in there. So, when the two-day shipping onesie showed up, Zoldrak tried it on him.

It was pretty obvious that he was wearing a diaper, with bits of the diaper showing around the legholes, but once he had a pair of pants on overtop, he just looked like he'd decided to tuck his shirt into the hem of his pants. And after Zoldrak's nap, Nick's heavily saturated diaper wasn't pulling his pants down, so that was good.

Zoldrak decided he'd put Nick in a onesie for every naptime.

**Author's Note:**

> The article he finds is this one:
> 
> https://www.whatsupfagans.com/how-to-prevent-baby-taking-off-diaper/


End file.
